Summer Stories
by KarateC18
Summary: Summer is coming and everyone has different feelings. Christina's story Rated T in case.


**Hey guys, just bored and my new boyfriend won't answer…so here I am. Just saying the last 2 stories (thousand year song-fic & real love) weren't me, they were Lindsey. So let's just see how this works out, okay? Cool. **

3rd Person POV

The students of Anubis House were sprawled out across the house, all do something different. The summer vacation was in only 2 days and barely anything was packed.

Amber of course seemed to be the most worried, thinking of how much there was to pack. She had her winter, spring, and fall looks plus her shoes. And who could forget all the accessories! That seemed to be the only thing on her mind. Well that plus her new pink and blue bikini and how it would match with the new blue swim trunks she bought for Alfie.

Nina, on the other hand, was worried about her relationship with Fabian. They would be apart for 3 ½ months and they would be an ocean away from each other. She was scared that he would be unfaithful or they would grow apart. Natural worries of a girlfriend, and even the many ensuring talks she had with Amber couldn't fully make her alright.

Alfie, had the same idea running through his head. He kept thinking of Amber in her pink polka dot bikini with the guys starring at her. His unsure thoughts about their relationship kept gnawing at his mind. He barely could get a wink of sleep with the idea of Amber walking out of the ocean, wet, and the tan David Beckham look alikes trying and succeeding to get her number.

Jerome was super happy about the summer. He was planning to spend half of it, camping with Mara and hanging out with Alfie at his parents lodge. As he would say, "This summer's gonna be wicked!" He was already "buffing up", trying to impress his smart-as-can-be girlfriend.

Fabian, being normal was also contemplating the summer without his new girlfriend. He barely thought of being happy without her near him during summer. He silently prayed for her flight to be canceled and then having to stay in England. Unfortunately, his brain kept telling him that it's impossible, never going to happen. All he wanted to do is make sure she wouldn't find a better guy in New York, where she lived.

Mara was excited and yet worried. She was happy that most of her summer she would be with her awesome, hot, boyfriend and alright parents but the thought of her dad meeting with Jerome quite frankly scared her. She couldn't help thinking of her parents with her crush in 8th grade. He asked her to a dance and when she showed the pictures she took all her parents did was scowl. Her mum was semi-supportive but when she tried to ask her dad he brushed it off and went out for a run. She didn't want Jerome to be brushed under the rug by her parents like her old crush was.

Eddie was almost packed and practically counting down the minutes until summer. He was spending half of it with his dad, now that they were closer and half with his mom in California. So he wasn't as worried as most about Patricia and summer romances. He was taking her to a concert over the 4th of July and thinking there were gonna be fireworks but then realized that was an _American_ holiday. He was still excited though.

Patricia wanted _so _badly to tell Eddie that she wanted him to stay the night at her house, but conflict rushed over her. She had the beach house, all to herself for 3 days until her parents, and sister came, so she would be alone. The thing was if they did she was worried about what would happen. Would they be romantic and cuddle until they fell asleep?Unlikely. She was hoping they would hang in her room, kiss a lot, and maybe listen to music. She was worried though, that with a boyfriend as persuasive as Eddie that he would want to do something more.

Joy wasn't looking forward to summer at all. Sure she was a smart, great looking, funny teenage girl. Plus she was single! And finally she had enough money for a great new wardrobe for summer. Maybe this was going to be a good summer.

Mick, quickly grabbed the last train to London after seeing Mara kiss Jerome the day he thought they were gonna make a great comeback. Though, he was a great guy all in all and he was single. HE knew the summer was gonna be the best this year.


End file.
